Not a child
by Cheeky-Chick1only
Summary: Harry's argument against Mrs. Weasley's mollycoddling and he proves just how much he needs to know what is going on. Watch as this changes the course of history.
1. Explosion

"You are still at school and adults responsible for you should not forget it!" (Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix).

"Adults responsible?" Harry scoffed. "There are no adults responsible for me, _I _am responsible for me. If my parents had lived they would have been responsible but they didn't and they are not."

"Harry dear, what I meant was the adults in charge—" Mrs. Weasley began.

"There are no adults in charge of me." Harry stated angrily, aware of the looks of shock on everyone's faces. "My relatives never care and they are the only ones who are really entitled to 'be in charge' don't you think?" Harry said sarcastically.

"What are you saying, mate?" Ron asked, completely bewildered.

"What I'm saying is that no one here can tell me what to do because they think they have a right to. Mrs. Weasley, I'm touched that you think of me as a son, but the truth is you are not my mother and we have spent very little time together and as such you have no right to boss me around. When I visit the Burrow I follow your rules because it is your house and that is the polite thing to do. That is what I am doing here. I am following Sirius' rules because it is his house. Not because he is my godfather. What is that supposed to mean to me? I've known the guy for a year and although I am really quite fond of him, that doesn't give him a right to boss me around."

Harry stared impassively into the undeniably hurt faces of Sirius and Molly before continuing, "The way I see it, you really don't have any say over what I do and you don't have a say in what goes on in this house, Mrs. Weasley. When in another person's home it is incredibly rude and, quite frankly, domineering to take over the household because you think you know best."

Molly seemed at a loss for words, but managed to whisper, "I'm just trying to protect you."

Harry's eyes softened and he replied softly, "I know, but you're going about it wrong. I don't care how old I am, I've never been a child. I've taken care of myself since I ended up with the Dursley's. Do you think they cared when I scraped a knee? Do you think they cared I was sad that I was an orphan? Do you think—" Harry broke off his voice cracking. "I've always looked out for myself and I've learned that I can't really depend on adults."

"What do you mean?" Molly asked confused.

"I mean first year Hermione, Ron and I found out about the Philosopher's Stone being hidden in the school and we found out that someone was going to steal it. We went to Professor McGonagall and told her and she told us we didn't know what we were talking about and that the adults were handling it. You know what? She was wrong. Someone did try to steal it and we ended up being the ones involved. And Ron got hurt and I almost got killed because of it. Where were the 'adults responsible' then?

"Second year the teachers kept telling the students that they were handling the situation with the Chamber and that we didn't need to worry. They told us that but they never figured out anything about the Chamber. Hermione found out what was in it and how it was getting around, Ron and I figured out where it was and how to get in. We went to the teachers, but we never got to tell them because that's when Ginny got taken into the Chamber. Even with that, we still went to Lockhart to tell him what we knew only to find him running away. We took him to the Chamber and he ended up attacking us, trying to wipe our memories. Because of that I had to go on alone. Where were the 'adults responsible' then?

"Third year was probably my safest year looking back because it turns out this time no one was actually trying to kill me! A first.

"Fourth year I was forced into a tournament that was designed for of age wizards. The only people that tried to argue against my being in the tournament were Madame Maxime and Karkaroff and that's because they thought I was cheating! No one, none of the adults 'looking out for me' tried to get me out of the tournament nor did they even try really to help me at least survive it. Where were the 'adults responsible' then?"

Everyone stared at Harry in shock. None of them had had any clue that he felt that way, not even Ron and Hermione. Fred and George glanced at each other and vowed to themselves to try and protect Harry as much as they could this year. They had no idea Ron and Hermione were thinking the same thing.

"And you may not realize it Mrs. Weasley but all you're doing right now is hurting me," Harry said to everyone's confusion.

"What do you mean hurting you?" Molly asked in complete shock, her head swimming at everything Harry had already revealed.

"I mean in first year Ron, Hermione and I managed to find out almost everything; which teachers were guarding the stone, where it was, the only thing we had wrong was who was after it. Because I didn't know that I almost got killed.

"Second year I found out what was in the Chamber, how to get there, how the attacks were happening, all of it. What I didn't know was that Ginny had the diary. That Riddle was the heir of Slytherin, that he was Voldemort. That put me in so much danger, I was lucky that he sent the Basilisk after me because I at least knew how to survive against that. Can you imagine if I hadn't known not to look it in the eye? I'd be dead right now.

"When Sirius escaped no one seemed to think I needed to know he was after me. I heard you arguing with Mr. Weasley about how the truth would scare me and I was just a child. Bullshit. I didn't grow up in the Wizarding World, I didn't have any real clue how dangerous Black was, and you know what? I needed to know that he had been sent to prison for giving my parents to Voldemort. You might not think so, but I needed to know that. Just like I needed to know he was my godfather, and nobody told me because they were 'protecting me'.

"Fourth year I didn't have a clue. I didn't know who put me in the tournament, I didn't know really how to get through all those tasks and I didn't know that cup was a portkey. You know how well that turned out. All this horrible stuff happened when I was at least somewhat aware of what was going on. I knew the danger I was in. And now you want to hide that from me. Are you trying to get me killed? If I hadn't known that I was going to be going up against a lackey of Voldemort's first year I would have died. If I hadn't known what a Basilisk could do, I would have died. If Sirius had really been after me and I didn't know what he had supposedly done and he said it I would have been so shocked he would have been able to kill me. I knew Voldemort was going to use the tournament to try to get to me but I still wasn't nearly prepared for him. And you want to keep his new plans from me?

"In case you missed the pattern Voldemort goes after me almost every year. He didn't care when I was one, he didn't care when I was eleven, twelve, or fourteen so why would he suddenly care that I was fifteen? You think he cares that I'm underage? So if my age isn't going to stop him from trying to kill me then why are you trying to use my age to keep me from being able to prepare myself? Whether you tell me every single thing you know he has done or not will not change the fact that he is going to go after me again and because you won't tell me anything I won't be prepared. You're essentially signing my death warrant."

Harry observed the room silently. He could tell that all of them had been shocked at his words and he could also tell that Mrs. Weasley didn't seem to believe him when he said he needed to know what was going on. It frustrated him to know that despite what he had said she was still stubbornly clinging to the belief that she could protect him. He was about to speak again when Sirius spoke up.

"Do you really think that, Harry? I know you have a right to know what is going on even if Dumbledore doesn't seem to think so. But do you really think it is life and death that you know this?" Sirius struggled to understand how Harry could be so sure about this.

"Absolutely." Harry said firmly, "Except for third year Voldemort has tried to do me in every single year that I've been in the Wizarding world. Now that he has a body I find it hard to believe that he's going to stop trying to do me in, in fact now more than ever I need to be prepared for what he has planned. If you can tell me right now that whatever you know has absolutely nothing to do with me I will not ask any questions. Sound fair?"

The Order members did not look Harry in the eye; they all shifted awkwardly in their seats.

"Thought so. Now, who wants to make sure I actually live whatever he's got planned this time?" Harry questioned the room sarcastically.

Sirius spoke up, "There's a prophecy…"


	2. Heart to heart

"Harry, dear can I talk to you for a moment?" Mrs. Weasley asked quietly the next morning.  
>"Yeah, of course," Harry stood up and followed Mrs. Weasley into the living room, watching impassively as she cast silencing and privacy spells.<br>"I wanted to talk to you about last night," Mrs. Weasley began nervously. "I just wanted you to know that you can always come to me. You should never have to feel as though you can't depend on me. I want to protect you!" She cried desperately.  
>Harry looked at her sadly, "I know you do, Mrs. Weasley. I know that you and Sirius want to be there and that you just want to keep me out of danger. That was never really the issue it's not that I don't think you want to, it's more that I don't think you can. The fact of the matter is that you guys just aren't ever there when it matters most."<br>"Because you don't let us!" Molly cried. "You three are always putting yourselves into danger without giving the adults a chance to help."  
>"I give people a chance to help me. I have McGonagall a chance and she blew it, I will not be giving her another chance. I gave Lockhart a chance even though I didn't trust him. Not only did he blow it, he tried to attack me. I gave Lupin a chance and he lost it when he sided with someone who everyone thought was trying to kill me. I don't care that Sirius was innocent; I won't be able to trust Lupin knowing he had lied to my face and deliberately didn't tell me about how dangerous he knew Sirius was. I don't fully trust Sirius either. When my parents were killed rather than try and fight for me Sirius decided revenge was more important. And when he escaped 'for me' he didn't come to me and watch over me or try and warn me, instead he went after Wormtail again! How can I trust him to help me when he never puts me first?" Harry broke off hear, breathing hard.<br>"Sirius loves you. No matter how reckless or immature I think he is, I know he loves you." Molly spoke softly, fighting back tears at what Harry had revealed.  
>"I know. Like you, I know he cares but he just goes about it in all the wrong ways. Just like you actually."<br>"Me?" Molly asked, surprised at the sudden change in topic.  
>"Yes you. I know you care about me like a son but I don't need you the way you think I do. I need you for comfort, like after the tournament. I need you for that. However, I am not a child. I've learned how to take care of myself, I don't need you to try and protect me. I am fifteen. I am not some five year old child that needs to be sheltered from the world. I love you, really, but you need to realize that I won't allow you to treat me like a kid."<p>

"I see," Molly said. "So how do you think I should act? No matter what you say, you ARE a child. Maybe you are more mature than many adults, but there is still so much you don't understand. I can say that with so much certainty because of the way you handle what happens to you. Sometimes the most adult thing you can do is ask for help."

"I can understand that. I agree that there are probably a lot of things that I don't understand. It's because I am so mature that I can understand that. I've learned that some things can only be gained by experience and there are a lot of experiences that I just haven't had yet. It's as simple as that. I would appreciate if you treated me maybe like you treat Tonks. You acknowledge that she is not someone that you can talk down to and boss around but you also offer her guidance because you do know more about life than she does. That is what I want."

Molly looked at Harry for a while and finally said, "I understand how you feel. I can appreciate your need for independence but I need you to do something for me too. I need to work on asking other for help. I cannot in good conscience not do everything in my power to protect you knowing that you are in danger. I will work on not being so overbearing if you will look me in the eyes and swear to ask for help, deal?"

Harry grinned ruefully, "You strike a hard bargain, Mrs. Weasley. I swear to ask for help. I don't want anything to happen anymore than you do."

"If you really want to star being treated as an adult, dear, you will have to start calling me 'Molly.'" Molly said in an amused tone. "Now, let's get back to the kitchen before those nosy children of mine start trying to poke around."

"Too late," Harry muttered under his breath, following her out of the room, not at all surprised when they found Fred and George trying to listen in. "See you in the kitchen, Molly," he said, rather enjoying the shocked looks on the faces of the twins at his sheer audacity.

"Be right there," Molly said glaring at her children. "It seems not everyone can be as mature as you. Well, if they cannot act like adults, I will not treat them as such."

Harry flashed the twins a smirk and waved at them cheekily as he left the room. 


	3. Animal magnetism

It was several days later when Harry approached Hermione and Ron. "I need to talk to you guys—in private," he whispered.

They nodded and followed him upstairs into the drawing room.

"I need your help. I've been thinking about it and I've decided I want to see my parents' graves." Harry said pausing, anticipating the reactions.

Hermione didn't disappoint, "Oh, Harry you can't! You know it isn't safe for you to leave Grimmuald Place. I know you want to see your parents but it isn't safe!"

Ron didn't disappoint either, "Mate, are you mental? Hermione's right, you can't leave!"

Harry looked at them calmly and said, "I know how dangerous it is. I know better than either of you what will happen if the Death Eaters catch me, but I _need _to go. Ever since the graveyard I've just had this burning desire to visit them. I can't explain it, but I need to see them. To talk to them. And I need your help to get there."

"Our help?" Hermione asked confused. "How could we help? We aren't allowed to use magic, you know that? And people would notice we were missing."

"I know, but that wasn't what I meant. I don't know where Godric's Hollow is. I need your help to find it. When we were cleanin one of the rooms I nicked a map. All I need to know is where to go and I can get there. I need you to help me find it. And I'll need you to cover for me when I go."

Hermione looked at Harry, incredulous, "And how exactly do you expect to get there? How are we supposed to cover for you if you end up needing to go over 100 kilometers away? Be realistic, Harry!"

"Hermione," Harry said quietly, looking her right in the eyes, "I saw someone be murdered in front of me last June. And when Voldemort dueled me some kind of ghost—Dumbledore called it an echo—of my parents showed up. They talked to me, protected me. I _have _to see them. Please, 'thena?"

At the sound of her nickname, Hermione crumbled. "Alright. I've read about it and I know how you can get to Godric's Hollow. It's actually not that far from here, as Eris you could probably get there in an hour or two."

"Thank you. Really. And I promise to be safe." Harry said, deeply relieved.

"How exactly are you gonna do that?" Ron asked bewildered.

"With this," Harry said holding up a small potion vial. "I gave the twins my TriWizard winnings and they told me they'd make me there silent partner. They gave me some of their products before the summer started. This potion causes an explosion. It won't hurt anybody, but if I throw it at the ground it will cause a bright light and an extremely loud sound and it will cause a whole lot of smoke, enabling me to transform and hide."

"And how exactly are you going to take that with you?" Hermione asked. "Your form is a _small _kitten, where exactly are you going to keep a potion vial?"

"Come on, Athena, you know better than that. When we were messing around last year you're the one who came up with that pouch for us to carry things. I just need you to tie it to my collar before I leave." Harry said looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Alright, but how are you going to leave the house without anyone noticing?" Hermione said, trying to find fault with the plan.

"I'm going to hang around the door and race out when someone is coming in. And that's how I'll get back in too."

"Ok, mate. We'll help you out." Ron said, ending the discussion.

The three spent the rest of the day planning for tomorrow's trip.

Early the next morning, a small black kitten with emerald green eyes could be found hiding next to the front door. Harry had been waiting almost an hour when the door finally opened. He took his opportunity and shot past her straight out the door into the courtyard.

He thought back on yesterday's planning session and focused on the directions Hermione had laid out. He allowed his mind to wander while he ran as fast as he could towards the place where he had once been loved. He thought about all that had happened this summer and how much of his life he wanted to share with his parents. He was so into his thoughts he didn't notice when he actually arrived at the cemetery until he ran smack into a headstone.

_That never happened _Harry thought rubbing his paw against his forehead, silently thanking that Ron wasn't there to see that. Now that he was paying attention, Harry noticed where he was and a lump appeared in his throat. _Focus, I just need to find them, _he coached himself mentally.

Harry walked around the cemetery looking for the familiar names when he caught the sound of someone sobbing. Harry instantly became cautious, straining his ears to hear what was happening.

"I'm so sorry. I can't believe I was so stupid. I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Was that…_Sirius? _What was _he _doing there? But the moment he thought that, he knew the answer, _probably the same thing I am. _Harry mentally debated over his next course of action when he finally decided that he had come too far to turn back now. He silently transformed back into himself and approached Sirius, placing a hand on his should. Unsurprisingly, Sirius jumped and turned, ready to attack.

"Who are you and what…Harry? What are you doing here? How did you get here?" Sirius asked, completely bewildered by his godson's presence.

Harry smiled, "Probably the same way you did, when no one was looking," he said wryly.

"Harry," Sirius scolded, "you know it's dangerous for you to be out here…why are you looking at me like that?"

Harry just looked at Sirius and said, "Are you really going to lecture me about being out in public in plain view?"

"I suppose not," Sirius said with a chuckle. They both turned to face the graves and sat in silence.

After several moments of silence, Harry spoke up, "She didn't have to die, you know? I hear her in my head when the dementors come near me. Voldemort was going to let her live, but she wouldn't let him kill me."

"You remember that?" Sirius asked, aghast. "And of course she wouldn't give you up! Your mum and dad loved you. They would never let that bastard get you! And don't you dare blame yourself! Your parents were targets long before they even knew that you were coming."

"If it's not ok for me to blame myself, why is it ok for you to blame yourself?" Harry asked quietly, watching Sirius' face, "You said it yourself, they were targets. Even if you hadn't made Pettigrew the secret keeper they might have been found eventually. You can't blame yourself for trying to protect them."

"Maybe not for them, but I can blame myself for you," Sirius said, his voice cracking. "If I hadn't gone after Wormtail, if I hadn't been so stupid, you and I would have been a family. You wouldn't have the whole world on your shoulders."

"You know, there's this saying I heard one 'of all the words of tongue and pen, the saddest are what might have been.' You can't waste your life away wondering 'what if.' You need to accept life the way it is and try to make the most of it."

"When did you get so wise?" Sirius asked, both shocked and slightly amused at the idea of being lectured by his fifteen year old godson.

"It happens when you spend so much time around Athena," Harry said with a smirk, not realizing what he had just said.

"Athena? Who's Athena?" Sirius asked, completely confused.

_Shit! _Harry thought in a panic. _What do I say? I can't lie to him here!_

Sirius seemed to sense Harry's sudden panic and told him, "Easy, pup. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to."

Harry took a deep breath and said, "No, I think I do need to tell you. In first year, after Hermione became friends with Ron and me, we decided to try to become animagi. At first it was to be able to get away from all the people staring at me, but later when we realized just how much trouble I can get in, we trained all the harder. We all achieved our forms last year, just after the first task. I'm a cat, Ron's a dog, and Hermione's an owl."

"Wow," Sirius said shocked. "You really do take after us, don't, you? But that doesn't explain who Athena is."

"It's Hermione," Harry explained. "We gave ourselves nicknames, just like you guys did. We named each other. We named Hermione Athena for the Greek goddess of wisdom. It helps that the sacred animal of Athena is an owl. We named Ron Aeneas. Aeneas was the son of Aphrodite who was the only survivor of Troy. He was guided by the gods to found the kingdom of Rome and became known as one of the greatest heroes to ever live."

"And what about you? I can't help but notice you have left yourself out." Sirius prodded, hoping for a response.

Harry scowled, "My friends think they're so funny. They named me Eris, after the goddess of Discord and chaos. Said it was fitting, considering how much trouble I get in. And even more so when I turned into a black cat."

Sirius laughed hard. "Oh that's great!" He wheezed between his laughter.

"Yeah yeah. And they gave me a bracelet that has a single charm on it, a golden apple. And somehow it ends up on my neck when I'm a cat."

Sirius, still laughing, asked, "Why a golden apple? Seems kind of random."

"The golden apple of discord. It was one of Eris' best tools for spreading discord." Harry grumbled good-naturedly. "That's how I got here though. I ran as Eris. And I'm guessing you came as Padfoot."

"No actually, I apparated. Lot quicker," Sirius snickered at Harry's disgruntled face. His expression soon grew serious, "Harry, I appreciate you trusting me like this. It means a lot, especially after…"

"Sirius," Harry said firmly, "I know the things I said were harsh, they needed to be, but let me tell you something: I don't blame you. Would it have been awesome for you to have raised me, yea, but you didn't and I don't like to dwell on what _almost _happened. It's totally pointless and all it does is make you feel bad. The important thing is that you are in my life now. You might have missed a lot but you are here now and that means a lot."

"Really?" Sirius said skeptically "How can you possibly forgive me that easily?"

"Because, you lug, I never blamed you in the first place. Now, if you are quite done being stupid I think it's time we went back. We should come back out here again sometime. I feel strangely more at peace now that I've been here."

"Me too." Sirius said quietly as the once more lapsed into silence.

After a few silent goodbyes the two stood up. Sirius' face broke into a mischievous grin as he said, "Race you back to Grimmauld Place!"

Harry looked at his godfather, one eyebrow raised, "Do you know the way to Grimmauld from here?" One look at Sirius was all Harry needed to know that he didn't. "I guess you're going to have to follow my lead."

The two made quite a spectacle on the trip back, people staring at the small kitten being chased by a large shaggy dog that would occasionally jump on the kitten and lick it until the kitten was hissing and trying to scratch the dog on the face.


	4. Mouth meet foot

"Harry," Mrs. Weasley prodded gently, "it's time to get up. Your hearing is today."

"Thanks, Mrs—Molly," Harry said sleepily. "I'll be down in a minute."

Molly left the room as Harry sat up and stretched exhausted beyond belief. He and Sirius had stayed up late into the night talking about his parents and so he hadn't gotten a lot of sleep. Harry dressed in the clothes Molly had set out for him and walked downstairs, trying desparately to not think about the hearing.

"Hey Harry," Sirius greeted, yawning at the table. "Ready for your hearing?"

"Maybe. I just hope it goes well." Harry said truthfully. Now that he had gotten people to stop treating him like an infant he felt as if he didn't have to keep things to himself as much. Sirius grinned at the response, knowing that Harry would not have been so truthful a month ago.

"It'll be fine, you'll be meeting with Amelia Bones and she's fair. Just stick to the facts, the law is on your side. And if things don't go right, well I'll take care of her for you," Sirius offered with a roguish grin.

Harry grinned at Sirius and although he felt much more reassured, he still could not bring himself to eat any of the food Mrs. Weasley had placed in front of him. Too soon Mr. Weasley stood up, "Ready to head off, Harry? I don't imagine it'll do us much good to be waiting around hear."

"Sure," Harry said, relieved to have something to do. He hadn't realized how much he relied on acting, and when it came time to wait, he was a nervous wreck.

**At the Ministry, time of Hearing**

"**You're late."**

"**Sorry," said Harry nervously "I — I didn't know the time had been changed."**

"**That is not the Wizengamot's fault," said the voice. "An owl was sent to you this morning. Take your seat."**

**Harry dropped his gaze to the chair in the center of the room, the arms of which were covered in chains. He had seen those chains spring to life and bind whoever sat between them. His footsteps echoed loudly as he walked across the stone floor. When he sat gingerly on the edge of the chair the chains clinked threateningly, but did not bind him. Feeling rather sick, he looked up at the people seated at the bench above.**

**There were about fifty of them, all, as far as he could see, wearing plum-colored robes with an elaborately worked silver W on the left-hand side of the chest and all staring down their noses at him, some with very austere expressions, others looks of frank curiosity.**

**In the very middle of the front row sat Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic. Fudge was a portly man who often sported a lime-green bowler hat, though today he had dispensed with it; he had dispensed, too, with the indulgent smile he had once worn when he spoke to Harry. A broad, square-jawed witch with very short grey hair sat on Fudge's left; she wore a monocle and looked forbidding. **

**On Fudge's right was another witch, but she was sitting so far back on the bench that her face was in shadow.**

"**Very well," said Fudge. "The accused being present - finally - let us begin. Are you ready?" he called down the row.**

"**Yes, sir," said an eager voice Harry knew. Ron's brother Percy was sitting at the very end of the front bench. Harry looked at Percy, expecting some sign of recognition from him, but none came. Percy's eyes, behind his horn-rimmed glasses, were fixed on his parchment, a quill poised in his hand.**

"**Disciplinary hearing of the twelfth of August," said Fudge in a ringing voice, and Percy began taking notes at once, "into offences committed under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the International Statute of Secrecy by Harry James Potter, resident at number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.**

"**Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. **

**Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley -"**

"**Witness for the defense, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," said a quiet voice from behind Harry, who turned his head so fast he cricked his neck.**

**Dumbledore was striding serenely across the room wearing long midnight-blue robes and a perfectly calm expression. His long silver beard and hair gleamed in the torchlight as he drew level with Harry and looked up at Fudge through the half-moon spectacles that rested halfway down his very crooked nose.**

**The members of the Wizengamot were muttering. All eyes were now on Dumbledore. Some looked annoyed, others slightly frightened; two elderly witches in the back row, however, raised their hands and waved in welcome.**

**A powerful emotion had risen in Harry's chest at the sight of Dumbledore, a fortified, hopeful feeling rather like that which phoenix song gave him. He wanted to catch Dumbledore's eye, but Dumbledore was not looking his way; he was continuing to look up at the obviously flustered Fudge.**

"**Ah," said Fudge, who looked thoroughly disconcerted. "Dumbledore. Yes. You - er - got our – er - message that the time and -er - place of the hearing had been changed, then?"**

"**I must have missed it," said Dumbledore cheerfully…"However, due to a lucky mistake I arrived at the Ministry three hours early, so no harm done."**

"**Yes - well - I suppose we'll need another chair - I - Weasley, could you -?"**

"**Not to worry, not to worry," said Dumbledore pleasantly; he took out his wand, gave it a little flick, and a squashy chintz armchair appeared out of nowhere next to Harry. Dumbledore sat down, put the tips of his long fingers together and surveyed Fudge over them with an expression of polite interest. The Wizengamot was still muttering and fidgeting restlessly; only when Fudge spoke again did they settle down.**

"**Yes," said Fudge again, shuffling his notes. "Well, then. So. The charges. Yes."**

**He extricated a piece of parchment from the pile before him, took a deep breath, and read out, "the charges against the accused are as follows: That he did knowingly, deliberately and in full awareness of the illegality of his actions, having received a previous written warning from the Ministry of Magic on a similar charge, produce a Patronus Charm in a Muggle-inhabited area, in the presence of a Muggle, on the second of August at twenty-three minutes past nine, which constitutes an offence under Paragraph C of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, and also under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy.**

"**You are Harry James Potter, of number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey?" Fudge said, glaring at Harry over the top of his parchment.**

"**Yes," Harry said.**

"**You received an official warning from the Ministry for using illegal magic three years ago, did you not?"**

"**Yes, but -"**

"**And yet you conjured a Patronus on the night of the second of August?" said Fudge.**

"**Yes," said Harry, "but -"**

"**Knowing that you are not permitted to use magic outside school while you are under the age of seventeen?"**

"**Yes, but -"**

"**Knowing that you were in an area full of Muggles?"**

"**Yes, but -"**

"**Fully aware that you were in close proximity to a Muggle at the time?"**

"**Yes," said Harry angrily, "but I only used it because we were -"**

**The witch with the monocle cut across him in a booming voice.**

"**You produced a fully-fledged Patronus?"**

"**Yes," said Harry, "because -"**

"**A corporeal Patronus?"**

"**A - what?" said Harry.**

"**Your Patronus had a clearly defined form? I mean to say, it was more than vapour or smoke?"**

"**Yes," said Harry, feeling both impatient and slightly desperate, "it's a stag, it's always a stag."**

"**Always?" boomed Madam Bones. "You have produced a Patronus before now?"**

"**Yes," said Harry, "I've been doing it for over a year."**

"**And you are fifteen years old?"**

"**Yes, and -"**

"**You learned this at school?"**

"**Yes, Professor Lupin taught me in my third year, because of the -"**

"**Impressive," said Madam Bones, staring down at him, "a true Patronus at his age… very impressive indeed."**

**Some of the wizards and witches around her were muttering again; a few nodded, but others were frowning and shaking their heads.**

"**It's not a question of how impressive the magic was," said Fudge in a testy voice, "in fact, the more impressive the worse it is, I would have thought, given that the boy did it in plain view of a Muggle!" **(Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix)

"But my cousin _knows _about magic!" Harry cried out angrily. "And I wouldn't have had to do magic if it hadn't been for the dementors!"

"Dementors?" Mrs. Bones asked, surprised.

"Yes," Fudge said, "I thought we might have a story like this—"

"It's not a story," Harry yelled angrily. "Think about it, besides driving off dementors, what does a patronus even do? It can't hurt anybody and it's not like it has other uses, so why would I do the spell if there weren't any dementors?

Everyone looked at Harry surprised at his well-reasoned argument and Fudge had a floundering look on his face as it was obvious he had not been expecting Harry to stand up for himself. "This whole thing is totally out of proportion," Harry declared, deciding to take control of the farce of a trial. "There is a clause in the Reasonable Restriction for Underage Sorcery that allows underage students to use magic if there life is in danger. I think dementors are a danger, especially since I had to pry one off of my cousin because it was trying to kiss him! And this whole matter of whether or not I am lying is very easy to clear up. Use your veritaserum. I am willing to take it because I know I'm telling the truth. If you don't have any veritaserum, use a pensieve. My memories will prove me innocence."

The whole Wizengamot stared at Harry in shock and Fudge seemed horribly flustered before he blustered out, "We don't have time for this, I want this done today—"

"You don't have time to conduct a proper triasl?" Harry said, incredulous. "Then why on earth would you move the hearing up so much? I'm sure that my original meeting time with Madam Bones would have had enough time for me to actually say more than three words before my sentence is delivered."

Fudge turned a deep shade of puce before Harry continued, "First you try to keep me out of this altogether by changing the time and place of the hearing and not telling me until the last possible second, and then you also try to crowd Dumbledore out so that I won't have any sort of legal defense, and not only had my small meeting in Madam Bones office become a criminal trial, it's also in the same courtroom as the Death Eater trials!"

The entire Wizengamot shifted in their seats, obviously uncomfortable in being called out on their misdeeds.

"Is the Wizarding world really so different than the Muggle world that you also don't provide legal counsel for trials? Even more so the fact that I'm a minor which means you really shouldn't be allowed to even speak to me without my guardians being present. Did you even contact them? I sincerely doubt it and if you did not then I think your actions really should result in a mistrial."

"A what?" Fudge bellowed, furious at being upstaged by a fifteen year old boy.

"A mistrial. You have tried to manipulate my jury by intentionally causing me to look bad by changing the time and meeting place, you haven't given me a chance to present my case, you have deliberately ignored the several methods available in the Wizarding world that will guarantee the truth and you have failed to provide my with an attorney and also you tricked me into coming to a criminal trial without even telling me my charges. This was not a criminal trial, this was supposed to be a simple hearing and you have made a mockery of your entire justics system by creating this farce."

"Very well then, Mr. Potter," Madam Bones said, "You are entirely correct that if all of those allegations are true then the law has been made a mockery of and I intend to investigate to see if your claims about the Minister attempting to completely leave you out of this is true and if it is, then I will see to it that he is charged accordingly. What about those dementors you mentioned?"

Harry explained that night to the Wizengamot and when Fudge tried to deny that any dementors had ever been in Little Whinging Harry spoke up, cutting off Dumbledore who had stood up to defend Harry. "If you don't believe me Minister, there is a very simple way to check. I am entirely willing to take veritaserum in order to prove that I am telling the truth as long as you agree to limit your questions to that night. I have not hidden anything from you and if you really think I'm lying then you should be more than happy to take this opportunity to prove that I am making up stories."

"How very clever," Fudge sneered, "trying to show me up be challenging me when you know full well that it is illegal to use veritaserum on minors. Trying to make yourself look good—" But he was cut off again when Harry said, "Actually, I didn't know that. You seem to forget that I didn't grow up in the Wizarding world, there is a lot of things that you hold to be common knowledge that I have no idea about. I didn't know muggles couldn't see dementors. And given the way Snape has threatened me with veritaserum I had no idea that it was illegal to use on minors. But it's not like the Ministry has had much of a problem ignoring laws that protect minors, right? I mean, it was illegal for me to compete in that horrible tournament last year, but the Ministry didn't seem so fussed when they forced me into it anyway. And I'm pretty sure it's illegal for you to try me like this without either my guardian or a representative from social services to be here."

"Mr. Potter," Madam Bones said, "I think at the moment we should return to the matter at hand. I am both very interested and completely appalled at what you have been accusing the Ministry of and I think we need to have a meeting at a later date for us to formally accuse those responsible for their misdeeds. But, it is time for action. Mr. Potter had presented his defense, all those in favor of clearing of all charges?" The majority of the room raised their hands. "Those in favor of conviction?" Very few people raised their hands, "Very well. As the head of the DMLE I declare Harry James Potter cleared of all charges. I believe we are done here."

Fudge was a furious shade of red and all but stormed out of the courtroom, Harry hardly noticed though as Madam Bones approached him. "Mr. Potter, you have made some very dangerous accusations and if they are true I wish to do something about it. I would appreciate if we could meet sometime this summer so that you may make all of your accusations."

"I would love to, Madam Bones. I look forward to our meeting."

"Very well, how does the 27th of August sound?"

"Good. I'll see you then." Harry grinned, he knew that this meeting would turn the Wizarding world on its side. _And Sirius will be free and people will finally get it through their thick heads that Voldemort is back! _Yes, life was good.


	5. Take that authority

"No." Harry said calmly.

"Harry," Dumbledore said benevolently, "I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to go to the Ministry for that hearing of yours with Madam Bones. It is simply too dangerous."

"Alright, let me explain something to you. Are you my father?"

"What?" Dumbledore said, surprised.

"Are you my guardian?"

"No…"

"Are you the Minister of Magic?" Harry asked, still in a very calm voice.

"No. Harry—" Dumbledore began.

"Then I really don't see how this is in any way your business. You are the headmaster of my school. _Headmaster._ I am not in school at this moment and as such you can't tell me what I can and cannot do. Now, I am going to tell you how today is going to happen. I am going to that meeting. And you will not stop me. Good day, Headmaster." And with that Harry left with Arthur, who had agreed to take Harry with him until his meeting.

-At the meeting-

"Welcome, Mr. Potter, I trust you are doing well?" Madam Bones inquired courteously.

"I'm actually quite good. Now how about we get started? I have quite a bit that I wanted to get into." Harry stated politely.

"Of course. How about we start from the beginning and work our way up?"

"Ok, first off I'm confused about my parents' deaths. From what I heard they were in hiding, they knew Voldemort was after them, why didn't they have a will? Because it seems to me they would have developed some kind of plan and they would have mentioned their actual Secret Keeper in the will." Madam Bones jerked in surprise.

"What do you mean 'actual' Secret Keeper? Everyone knows that Sirius Black was the Potters' Secret Keeper."

"No actually." Harry stated airily, as if merely suggesting the weather was nice. "They actually used Peter Pettigrew as their Secret Keeper. See _everybody _knew that Sirius was the Secret Keeper and as such they would never suspect anyone else. Pettigrew actually happened to be working for Voldemort by that point and betrayed them. He used the fact that nobody knew he was the Secret Keeper to his advantage and he made everyone believe that Sirius was the traitor. My dad, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew are actually illegal animagi, Pettigrew is a rat and he used his animagus form to escape."

Madam Bones was reeling from shock. "Are you suggesting that Sirius Black is innocent? That's impossible; this would have come out at his trial!"

Harry looked at Madam Bones with a slightly pitying look, "Not all of your predecessors seem to share your respect for actually upholding the law. AT that point in time Barty Crouch was head of the DMLE and he sent Sirius to Azkaban without a trial."

"No trial!" Madam Bones was outraged. "That is unethical. He was in a maximum security cell!"

"Exactly. He used his animagus form to escape the effects of the dementors. And he never tried to escape until he found out that Pettigrew was at Hogwarts and became worried for my safety. Then he broke out and came to protect me. He caught Pettigrew but due to…unfortunate circumstances Pettigrew escaped and nobody believe a word we said. And there was Fudge, ready to have Sirius kissed without even considering what we were saying."

Amelia looked at Harry, too shocked to even respond. "As soon as we are done here I will be arranging a trial for Sirius Black. And the Minister will be asked why he did not investigate your claims. As to your parents' will, I do not have any sort of will on file for the Potter family and I cannot explain why they did not have one."

Harry nodded, looking thoughtful. "Well, Sirius did say my dad really trusted his friends. Oh well. Anyway, my first complaints are about my first year. There was a death eater in Hogwarts with Voldemort on the back of his head. He tried to kill me multiple times and nobody seemed all that concerned and I want to know why my life was so easily disregarded. Also, whose bright idea was it to put the Philosopher's Stone in Hogwarts? Flamel kept that stone safe for over 600 years and then the one time he let it out of his sight Voldemort went after it. Who allowed such a valuable and highly sought-after object in a school full of under-aged children who would be completely defenseless? And how secure could the enchantments have really been when three first years were able to by-pass them?"

Madam Bones looked furious for a moment. "Dumbledore did _what?" _Harry couldn't help his fleeting thought that Madam Bones looked almost as dangerous and likely to breathe fire as the Hungarian Horntail in the TriWizard tournament. "That senile fool hid quite possibly the most desired object in all of Wizarding Europe in a school with children? I will be having a talk with Dumbledore and his serious disregard for the safety of the children in his care." No doubt about it, Amelia was _pissed off._

"Well second year I have complaints yet again. Gilderoy Lockhart. Why was that incompetent moron allowed around children? His classes were basically a dramatic reading of his books. We had quizzes about his favorite color! And the headmaster never did anything to help once the chamber had been open. After the first attack, the entire castle should have been evacuated and a team of aurors should have swept the school looking for the chamber. I find it hard to believe that with so many people using such a variety of methods that nobody would have found it. Also, Hagrid, who also never had a trial, was taken to Azkaban because the Ministry "needed to be seen doing something." I was there when the Minister arrested Hagrid, he said those exact words. And to my understanding, Hagrid was never compensated for his jail time."

"All arrests are submitted through my department and I assure you I never signed any warrant for Hagrid's arrest," Amelia's eyes were burning with fury. "You mean to tell me the Minister illegally detained an innocent man in Azkaban without any just cause? The minister has a lot to answer for it seems. As does the Headmaster. I have no idea why he seems to be so carelessly gambling with his students' lives. This cannot be allowed to continue. I will not allow it."

"I already told you about my third year. Except I have this to say: Remus Lupin is a good man. He never endangered any of his students. He has never, in his entire life bitten or attacked any person and yet because he was attacked as a child and forced to endure an extremely painful transformation every month he is ostracized. He is not allowed work or even being treated as if he is anything other than some rabid animal. And you people wonder why magical creatures are never on your side. You treat all other races as though they are inferior. And while on the subject of how other species are treated, you seriously need to have a better way of evaluating how dangerous creatures are. Buckbeak the Hippogriff was sentenced to death even though if anyone had investigated they would have found him to be innocent."

Amelia seemed baffled at the direction the conversation had taken, "Well, I happen to agree with you about Wizard's treatment of other creatures but I don't have much say in the policies surrounding their treatment. I have fought for their rights but people are not interested in listening. And I honestly don't have any idea about this 'Buckbeak.'"

Harry laughed, "I would be surprised if you did. Now, fourth year. I was forced into the TriWizard tournament. I don't think I really have to explain that one. But we also had a Polyjuiced death eater as our defense teacher. And when he confirmed everything I said about how Voldemort had returned, Fudge had him kissed without even listening and then vehemently denied my claims without ever using veritaserum of checking my memories. I am charging the Minister with all-around incompetence. He should not be in any sort of position of authority when these are the kinds of decisions he is making."

"I happen to agree with you wholeheartedly. I have disagreed with the Minister on many issues but if these claims are true then I will do everything in my power to remove him from office. DO you have any grievances regarding this year? I know the school year has not yet begun."

"Well, the Daily Prophet comes to mind. Don't wizards have any kind of slander or libel laws? I would like to sue them if at all possible because I feel as though they have harmed my character."

"Mr. Potter, I can assure you that you have every right to sue the Prophet and I will help you take them for all they are worth. Now, you have given me a great deal to mull over and I would like to get started on investigating you claims, is there anything else you would like to discuss?"

"Nope," Harry said, popping the 'p.'

"Well then, Mr. Potter," Amelia said, standing up and shaking his hand. "I will be contacting you in regards to your memories and will you agree to testify if it comes to trial?"

"Absolutely," Harry said so firmly it took Amelia aback. Then he smiled and said, "I look forward to seeing you again."

And with that Harry left her office, satisfied smile on his face, thinking _God, I love it when I win._


	6. Bye Bye Toadwoman

Alrite before the chapter starts I hav a message for you people. To my reviewers, I love most of you! I love some of my reviews, they make my day. Some of you though need to remember something: THIS IS FUCKING FANFICTION! Harry is still a boy, he is still human, he isn't in a harem, he isn't superpowered, his parents aren't alive, all I did was make him better informed and an animagus. And maybe I changed the location of Godric's Hollow but so what? He isn't allowed to apparate or use a portkey, he couldn't exactly floo or fly so what was I supposed to do? For god's sakes people if you want the real thing read the actual book!

-  
>Harry stared at his hand impassively watching the cut on his hand quickly mend. <em>Oh, is that how you wanna play it? <em>Harry thought to himself.

"Professor?" Harry asked, the picture of innocence.

"Yes, Mr. Potter? Is something wrong?" Umbridge simpered evilly.

"I was wondering, do you have the full backing of the Minister on this? I mean, did he give you permission to take any liberties you deemed necessary?" Harry asked, smirking inwardly, knowing Umbridge had no idea what he was planning for her.

"Of course," Umbridge said, looking as though she had swallowed a particularly juicy fly, "The Minister has a right to know everything that goes on and I always ensure he knows what he needs to."

_Gotcha! _Harry thought triumphantly. "Just wondering." And with that Harry turned back to the parchment and continued to write.

At the end of the night Harry carefully pocketed the quill and slipped out of the office as fast as he could. He sprinted all the way to the Owlery.

_Dear Madam Bones,_

_I think it best for you to know of the new rule of tyranny at Hogwarts. Madam Umbridge, a woman in no way qualified to be an instructor, has implemented a new policy of enforcing Ministry policies on the public. For speaking out about the truth about Voldemort I was given detention for a week and she has forced me to write lines using a quill that carves the words into the back of my hand. I am sending it along with this letter and although I do not know what it is, I am sure it is not legal. Also, when I asked her she said that the Minister knew of her actions and thereby he is just as guilty as her._

_Sincerely,_

_H.J.P._

Breakfast the next day passed slowly as Harry tried to work on his Charms' essay while also trying not to fall asleep on his breakfast. He was halfway through his second paragraph when the doors of the Great Hall burst open to reveal Amelia Bones and a contingent of Aurors.

"Delores Umbridge, you are hereby arrested on the charge of using a Blood Quill on a minor. What do you have to say for your actions, Delores?" Madam Bones was furious. Everyone could see the rage in her eyes and the students close to her could not repress the urge to back away.

An ugly flush developed on Umbridge's face, "The boy is lying Amelia! Obviously he is telling more vicious lies in order to gain your sympathy. Do not give in to his lies!"

Madam Bones stared at her coldly, "Funny how you seem to know exactly what I am talking about." Amelia turned to one of the Aurors, "Tell me Shaklebolt, did you hear me mention a boy? Not the least of which one who seems to have a problem with telling the truth."

Kingsley repressed a smirk with difficulty, "No ma'am. I did not hear anything about a boy. Perhaps Madam Umbridge is suffering from a guilty conscience?"

"I am Senior Undersecretary to the Minister! You will show me respect!" Umbridge shouted in anger.

"Actually you are not." Amelia said calmly, ignoring the numerous questioning looks. "It is the policy of the Ministry that no employee may have an extra job. When you accepted a teaching position you gave up your job at the Ministry. Now it is time for you to be taken into custody. Aurors?"

The aurors quickly stunned Umbridge and transported her out of the Great Hall as all the students watched in silence.

Amelia turned to Harry and said in a half-amused half-exasperated tone, "Mr. Potter you could not even last a month without making more work for me?"

Harry smiled at her cheekily before saying, "What can I say? I missed you. And I knew you were getting bored so I thought I would make your life more interesting."

Amelia frowned at that, "Mr. Potter, you are not intending on making this a habit, are you?"

"No, of course not," Harry said in the most patronizing and insincere tone he could muster.

"Oh dear," Amelia said, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I have a feeling I will not have a moment's peace for the next several years. Oh, I wanted to tell you something, may we go somewhere more private?"

They were ushered into the antechamber behind the staff table and Amelia spelled the room to ensure no eavesdropping and said, "Alright, Mr. Potter. I have begun researching into your accusations and I have come to formally ask you to testify in each case. As I mentioned earlier, I will be extracting your memories at a later date for evidence, but I would also like to know if you would be willing to be present at the trials."

"Absolutely." Harry said firmly. "I have no problem with saying my piece. Out of curiosity though, why not take my memories now?"

"Policy. It is possible to manipulate memories and in order to ensure authenticity it is standard procedure to memories to be taken close to the time of the trial so there is a minimal amount of time in which the memories can be altered."

"Oh. It's so nice to see someone actually doing their job correctly. I have seen so much incompetence that it is so refreshing to see someone actually doing what they're supposed to."

Amelia looked at Harry dryly, "I'm so glad that I have your approval. My life is now complete."

Harry laughed out loud and said, "Ah, Madam Bones. I can tell that this is going to be the start of a beautiful partnership."


	7. Rise of a new emprie

At lunch, same day

"Mr. Potter, may I please speak with you in private?" McGonagall asked as she walked down to where Harry and his friends were sitting.

Harry looked at McGonagall and realized that this talk was probably long overdue. "Sure," he agreed easily. The two walked to McGonagall's office in relative silence. Once there, McGonagall put up privacy spells and then began to speak.

"Mr. Potter, is it true? Did Professor Umbridge use a blood quill on you?"

"I don't know if that's what it is called but yes. She made me write 'I must not tell lies.'"

McGonagall sighed deeply as she rubbed her forehead. "Mr. Potter, why didn't you tell me this? I could have helped you?"

Harry looked McGonagall right in the face and said, "Because I don't trust you. I know you aren't out to get me and you do not actively try to hurt me but you do so when you don't trust me or withhold information from me."

"What do you mean?" McGonagall asked, confused.

"I mean first year we told you someone was after the stone and you blew us off and told us we didn't know what we were talking about. Someone did go after it; they did so that night like we said they would.

"Second year, well none of the teachers really inspired any confidence that year, could you have made it any more obvious that you were just as scared as the rest of us? Instead of providing comfort in knowing that the teachers could protect us we were just even more frightened.

"Third year: Sirius Black. You knew he was 'after' me. And you didn't know that I already knew that and you didn't tell me right away. You waited until you felt obligated to tell me. And I know you knew he was my godfather. Why didn't you tell me he and my father were friends? Sure, it wouldn't have been easy to hear, but don't you think I had a right to know? What if Sirius really did want to kill me? If he had just thrown out that stuff about being my godfather I would have been totally distracted and he would have been able to kill me.

"Fourth year is a little different. I don't know what you could have done to make anything better, but I still feel as though you let me down when you didn't even try to help me get out of the tournament."

McGonagall's eyes were filled with unshed tears as she listened to Harry's explanation. She swallowed past the lump in her throat and said, "Mr. Potter, I don't know what to in response to that. In your first year, I know I let you down. I have no justification for my actions.

"Second year, I do not believe in lying to anyone, especially my students. I wanted everyone to know how dangerous it was and if I had pretended as though nothing was wrong I am afraid that some student would not be nearly as diligent as they were in keeping themselves safe.

"Third year, I knew that I should tell you about Sirius. But after you had been through so much, I could not bring myself to tell you that Sirius was after you. I wanted you to be safe, but I also wanted you to be happy. And how could I have told you about him being your godfather? Your father and Sirius were two of my favorite students. I had always had a difficult time believing that Sirius was capable of murdering his best friend, how could I have looked you in the eyes and told you that one of my favorite students was trying to kill you?

"Fourth year, I swear to you Mr. Potter, I did try to contest your placement in the tournament. I was overruled by Mr. Crouch and you were forced to participate. I wanted to help you but all teachers were strictly monitored to ensure that students did not receive unfair advantages over the others. I swear that I did everything I could with what limited resources I had available to try and help you."

Harry studied McGonagall for a moment before he seemed to approve of what he found in her eyes. "I believe you. I am very happy to finally understand why you were the way you were these past few years. I can't say that everything is all better now and that I trust you now, but I will be able to learn to trust you, I think, given time."

McGonagall nodded, "Very well. If that is what you want. I would like to ask though, What on earth are you planning?"

Harry, visibly thrown by the shift in topic, said, "Er, what?"

Rather than explain, McGonagall helped up that morning's Daily Prophet which displayed the headline _Harry Potter Sues Prophet._

"Oh, that. That's just a little revenge. The Daily Prophet thinks it can get away with anything just because the Minister told them to do it. I intend to show them they can't They have violated essentially all libel and slander laws the Wizarding World has! I intend to take them to court for defamation of character and personal attacks on my character. I think they have been very unprofessional and its time they started being the reputable paper everyone claims it is."

McGonagall looked at him, unconvinced. "Mr. Potter, I taught the Marauders and while you may not realize it, you are quite a bit like your father. I know that this is not just about the paper. You have something else planned, something bigger. Will you tell me?"

Harry looked at McGonagall appraisingly, "I suppose. I am taking down Dumbledore and the Ministry." Harry paused briefly to enjoy the look of pure shock and incredulity on McGonagall's face, "Since I have been a part of this world I have been surrounded by shows of how incompetent or downright dangerous the Ministry and Dumbledore can be. The Minister is only concerned about his job and how he looks to the public and Dumbledore only cares about beating Voldemort. Think about it, Dumbledore moved a priceless artifact that every person in the world would want into a school full of children to lure Voldemort out into the open. Where was his concern for the students?

"Second year, Fawkes proved that he had the ability to get into the chamber, why did Dumbledore never try before? Voldemort found the chamber entrance in five years as a student, Dumbledore couldn't find it in the over fifty years he spent in the school? Even we found it and we were looking for less than a year. Are you trying to tell me that Dumbledore wasn't able to figure out everything that we did and then kill the snake himself? Why didn't he try to help?

"Third year he hired a werewolf. Now you know I loved Professor Lupin and he was an amazing teacher and as long as he took his potion, he was safe. He forgot to take his potion that night we caught Pettigrew. He obviously was not concerned enough with being safe around the students to ensure he always took his potion. I agree that he had every reason to be distracted, but Dumbledore would ultimately have been responsible if anyone had gotten hurt because Lupin should not have been around students if he could so easily forget his potion.

"Fourth year Dumbledore threw me to the wolves in that tournament. He wasn't the least bit helpful in any way and when I came back from the graveyard he abandoned me. If he 'realized at once' that he wasn't the real Alastor Moody why did it take almost until he killed me for you lot to show up? Even after all of that, he made me tell him everything, despite the fact that talking about what happened was the last thing I wanted to do, especially at that moment. Where was the concern for me?"

Harry and McGonagall looked at each other for a moment before McGonagall spoke up, "I will admit that the headmaster has had a particular focus on you for quite some time. He has always shown an unusual and, quite frankly, disturbing level of interest in you and what you do. I agree with you about the Minister's incompetence, but are you sure that you are prepared to deal with the consequences of your actions? If you 'bring down' the Minister and the Headmaster you will throw the Wizarding World into chaos."

Harry's eyes grew hard as he said, "So be it. It is time the public pulled their heads out of their arses and started to think for themselves. They can't just parrot what the Minister and Dumbledore say. It's time they learned to form their own opinions. And this world is so behind on the times. I am pulling the Wizarding World into the 20th century; I don't care about this 'tradition' thing. If Umbridge got anything right it's that old habits that are terribly outdated need to be abandoned. It's these practices that allowed a dark lord to rise in the first place. You all need a serious wakeup call and I intend to give it. Purebloods and even a lot of halfbloods are so out of touch with the Muggle world that I guarantee if you dropped them off in the middle of London they would never be able to find their way back. They would not know how the public transport system worked, they couldn't pay, they would never be able to find a job, with what little they know about anything."

"You—you…I always knew your father was trouble." McGonagall sighed heavily, looking at Harry's cheeky grin. "You really think you will be able to modernize the world? Do you have any idea how many people have tried? The Purebloods don't want things to change because things as they are now favor them greatly."

Harry grinned, a very predatory look upon his face, "That's the beauty of it. By the time I'm done, the Purebloods are going to be answering for each and every one of their crimes and then their so called traditions and blood purity won't be worth anything."

"Mr. Potter, you are going to be the death of me. I always knew it would be a Potter, just apparently not the one I was expecting. I believe our discussion is over. I feel I need some time to come to terms with what you have told me. If you don't mind, I will take my leave before you can start on about your plans to take over and run the world yourself." With that McGonagall rose and began to walk towards her private chambers.

Harry spoke up, "Funny you should mention that…" And Harry took off running out the door when McGonagall turned towards him, look of horror on her face.


	8. Headlines and headaches

Two months later, after the trials

Harry and his friends were once again having breakfast in the Great Hall when the morning post began. Harry barely paid attention as Hermione received her usual copy of the daily prophet and would have continued to eat if Hermione had not chosen that moment to start violently and spill her juice on Harry.

"Bloody hell, Mione!" Harry shouted in surprise. "What was that for?"

Unable to form words in her shock Hermione held up the Prophet, showing the headline _Sirius Black Innocent _and _Minister Fudge and Over Twenty High Level Ministry Officials Convicted of Blackmail, Bribery, and Fraud._

"Well," Harry began in a conversational tone as though he had not read anything more spectacular than the daily weather, "that took considerably less time than I thought it would."

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry in confusion. "What do you mean?" Hermione asked. "Do you know anything about this? Wait! Is that where you were last week when you were pulled out of classes?"

Harry smirked, "Yup. I was asked to testify in most of the cases. I'm still not done. You would never believe how much time lawsuits and legal battles take. That thing with the Prophet took ages. I _still _haven't been properly compensated. We keep arguing over the number. The Prophet is being so difficult. And the Sirius thing, nobody wanted to even listen to the case. It got a lot easier once the corrupt part of the Wizengamot were put on trial as well."

Ron and Hermione just stared at Harry through wide eyes, "Y-what?" Ron said in a distressed voice.

Hermione spoke up then, "Harry," she began gently, truly fearing the answer, "when you say that you aren't done, what more is there?"

Harry grinned in a way that caused his two friends to flinch slightly, "Well there is still the matter of Dumbledore, for one."

"What about Dumbledore?" Ron asked, confused.

"Well if you think about it he really isn't doing that great of a job keeping the school or the students safe. I think he has actually knowingly allowed dangerous stuff to happen and I think he should answer for it if he has."

Ron swallowed thickly and asked Harry, "Mate, why are smirking like that? You're really starting to freak us out. You're not turning into a Slytherin are you? Cause your going after Dumbledore, messing with the Ministry…"

Harry looked at Ron, pouting lightly, "Why do you have to ruin my fun? Here I am trying to indulge myself in my victory against the system and then you have to go and compare me to-to _Malfoy! _Honestly." Harry shook his head then in mock anguish.

Ron snorted then, "Drama Queen. I should have known you were just being dramatic. Honestly kitten, you wonder why we gave you the name Eris. Just look what you're doing to the world."

Harry pouted again, "Guys I know I'm a cat and a small one but do you really have to call me kitten?"

Hermione and Ron smirked and said, "Yes." Hermione then when on to say, "If you prefer we could give you a nickname based off of your father. He was a stag, correct? We could call you Bambi." Hermione's smirk widened upon seeing Harry's horrified expression.

Ron, however, was confused, "Bambi? What is that?"

Hermione was about to explain when Harry clapped his hand over her mouth and hissed in her ear, "If you swear to never ever tell him or the twins or Sirius about that I will sneak some of the books out of Grimmauld place for you. I know you have been dying to get your hands on the Black library!"

Hermione's eyes lit up and she quickly agreed. Ron looked that them and then scowled when he realized that they were not going to explain it to him.

The trio was interrupted then by the rest of the students walking up to Harry and asking him if the Prophet story was true. As Harry tried to answer all the questions being demanded of him he looked around and found Snape glaring at him with utter loathing and McGonagall looking at him with exasperation. He winked and could have sworn that McGonagall…gave him the finger?

Harry quickly turned to his friends who had been watching as well and quickly asked, "Did you all see that too?"

Ron was staring at McGonagall in utter shock and replied in a dazed voice, "I didn't see nothin'."

Later, after breakfast, Harry found himself being called into the Headmaster's office. As he entered he noticed Dumbledore was already there and he did not look happy.

"Harry," he began but was cut off.

"Actually, _sir, _we are here in a professional manner and as such it seems improper that you refer to me by name. Especially with all that is going on." Harry inwardly smirked, he was not giving Dumbledore an inch.

"Very well, Mr. Potter. First I would like to know just what you think you are doing. You have destabilized the Ministry and shaken up the public in a time where it is most important that we all be united and trusting of one another."

Harry goggled at the headmaster for a moment before saying, "I did what you should have been doing. As the 'leader of the light' you should have pressed for a trial when Sirius was arrested. I have done so and now he is a free man, while all you have done is lock him in a place where he was hated. Do you have any idea how bad that can mess with a person's head?

"And if you knew how incompetent Fudge is you should have done something about it, no _everybody _should have done something about it. It is the public's own fault that things have gotten as bad as they have. They should have gotten off their arses a long time ago and done something. Well now I have. And I intend to make sure that the public will have a part in this war. If everyone pulls together Voldemort will be no match. He is severely outnumbered but everyone is waiting for someone else to do something about it. No more.

"And as for you, I think you have gone too far. With you everything seems to be about me and Voldemort and maybe that is what is best for the war, but your concern should not be the war, it should be the safety of your students. And before you even try to argue that point you know that I have never been less safe than when I was at Hogwarts. I never had teachers and monsters trying to kill me until I started here." Harry stopped here, panting. "Face it, at some point you stopped putting the students first."

Dumbledore seemed to have aged twenty years listening to Harry. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Believe what you like but I have always done what I thought best for my students. And you believe so much of me in regards to the Ministry but I am just a man. I make mistakes. And I agree too many of them seem to involve you. Can you believe that?"

Harry looked at Dumbledore as though trying to gauge the sincerity of his words, "I can believe that. Part of the problem is that I feel betrayed because I think you should have been able to do more. In that respect I forgive you. The main points however, are still an issue. Every year the students have been in major danger and you were never the one to protect them from it, in most cases you were the instigator. For that I think you need to be held accountable."

Dumbledore smiled faintly, "I am sorry you feel that way, and sorrier still to admit that you have a point. It seems as though we will be discussing this again in a much more formal setting."

With that Harry left the room and for the first time wondered whether or not he was doing the right thing when he ran into a chest. He looked up at the sound of a bark-like laugh. Sirius grinned, his face lit up and looking almost as though he had never been convicted. Sirius grabbed Harry's hands and spun him around cheering "I'm free!"

Through the dizziness all Harry could think was, _Yes, nobody said it would be easy or that nobody would get hurt, but this is the right thing._


	9. Double trouble

First off I would like to point something out to you people that keep going on about how wrong I am to call the Wizarding World backwards or wizards ignorant. I am writing this from Harry's perspective. Can you see how to a _fifteen _year old boy raised in regular London might get the impression that a society that still has slavery and bases there social classes off of a person's blood status is archaic and wrong? Or is Harry supposed to be able to take the mature culturally appropriate view that this is right for this society? How about the assumption that people that cannot even properly say the word 'telephone' may be slightly behind the times? And about my comment regarding wizards not being able to drive someone brought up the Knight bus. You would do well to remember that Ernie is not able to drive well at all and the only reason they did not crash and die is that magic moved obstacles out of the way.

And those of you that want to give me shit about the fact that Harry and friends are animagi here are the facts: Hermione clearly states that there are only 7 registered animagi in the last century, implying extreme difficulty. In two years they discover four unregistered animagi, three of which achieved the transformation before they even took their OWLS which, to me, shows that it really can't be all that hard. So deal with it.

Okay rant over.

"So, mate. Anything you want to tell us?" Fred and George enquired during breakfast the next day.

"Huh?" Harry said, looking honestly confused.

"C'mon, don't hold out on us!" Began Fred before George continued, "You've been pranking the entire Wizarding World and you've been leaving us out."

Harry laughed at the identical pouts on the twins faces. "Sorry guys. This is sort of a solo project. I didn't have anyone's help."

"Hmph. Fine, be that way. But we will have our revenge!" And with that the twins left, leaving an ominous vibe in the air.

"Gee, mate. What do you think they'll do?" Ron asked nervously.

Harry looked at Ron for a moment before saying, "I don't know but if they think they're going to get the upper hand on me I think it's time the find out why you named me after the goddess of chaos and discord." The trio exchanged smirks before Hermione said, "Would you like our help?"

Ron stared at Hermione slack jawed, "Hermione? Do-do you feel alright?"

Hermione scowled at her friend before saying, "If you must know, I feel fine. I simply feel as though the twins have had some revenge a long time coming and I would like to be involved in besting them at their own game."

Ron and Harry smiled and Harry said, "In that case, my dear Lady Athena, we most humbly request your assistance."

With that the trio descended into the stages of planning, the poor twins had no idea what they were in for.

Several days later of many many pranks involving the twins serenading Professor Snape, stripping in the middle of the great hall, their homework disappearing right as they walked through the door and undue retribution as they were blamed for pranks they did not cause, the twins walked up to Harry and declared defeat.

"Mate, we know when we're beat, but how did you do all that?" The twins asked curiously.

Harry smiled at them mysteriously before replying, "It seems to me that before a person declares their intent to prank someone they might consider their target."

"Huh?" The twins asked in unison, bewildered.

"I mean, my father was a marauder. My godfather is a marauder. My favorite defense teacher that I spent time with for a whole year is a marauder. And my best mate's older brothers are serious pranksters. You would think that given the fact that I have never been successfully pranked by you you would have realized by now that you were outclassed." Harry explained.

The twins stared at him in amazement. "That's right! We have access to two of the actual marauders! By god we've wasted so much time." And with that the twins took off to contact Sirius and Remus. Harry looked at the spot that the twins had just vacated and briefly wondered to himself what he had just unleashed and whether or not Hogwarts would ever recover.

"Harry."

Harry looked around and when he saw that nobody was around he groaned loudly.

Hermione and Ron, who had just walked through the doors of the fifth year boys dorm looked at him oddly and asked, "What's up with you?"

Harry looked at them and said, "I've been hearing someone say my name for the past half-hour but nobody is around. I'm almost starting to think there's a snake around—"

"Harry!"

"Hey, I heard that!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione frowned for a moment, thinking. "Harry, I think that voice is coming from your trunk."

"My trunk?" Harry asked confused, but nonetheless moving to investigate. As he opened his trunk, the three heard a cry of, "Finally!" and saw what looked like a photo of Sirius.

"It's about time you checked the mirror. I could hear you there, why were you ignoring me?" Sirius asked with a pout.

Harry looked at him blankly, "Mirror? What on earth…"

"Yea I snuck it into your trunk while you were leaving for King's Cross. I kind of thought you'd have found it by now. Your dad and I used these to communicate when we were in separate detentions. Anyway I wanted to know if you were coming to Grimmauld for the holidays?"

Harry had a stunned look on his face, "I hadn't even thought of that." A smile slowly formed on his face, "We really could go somewhere for Christmas, couldn't we? Yea, I'd love to."

Sirius let out a bark of laughter before quickly getting a serious look on his face, "Before we go you and I need to have a talk. How could you sick the twins on me? I got a floo call from Gred and Forge begging for 'lessons from the master.' They said you were the one who gave them the idea." With that he fixed Harry with a stern glare.

Harry laughed. "Sorry 'bout that. I was just trying to show the twins who was boss and you kind of got dragged into it."

Sirius laughed, "Atta boy. Show them whose best. Uh-oh I hear Molly coming I need to go hide—I mean I need to go see Buckbeak." With that the connection cut out before the trio could laugh at Sirius.

"Blimey Harry, I don't think I've ever seen a bloke so scared of Mum." Ron said, laughing.

Harry raised an eyebrow at that, "Really? I seem to remember these three guys who stole a car in the middle of the night and showed up the next morning and looking fairly terrified."

The trio left the dorm together and walked to the library, already planning their next attack against the twins.

"Oh please, oh please, oh please, can't I just—"

"No Hermione," Harry said firmly. "I know you really hate the way the twins are testing their products on students but that doesn't mean you can turn them into snakes and give them to the Slytherins as 'mascots.'"

"But the Slytherins would treat them well! They wouldn't be hurt at all." Hermione pouted.

Ron stared at Hermione with a great deal of amusement, "Have I ever mentioned how fun it is watching you get vindictive over something someone _else _has done?"

Hermione snorted, "That's only because you hate it so much when I'm planning my revenge on you."

Ron shuddered at that, remembering her revenge for being a git to Harry at the beginning of the tournament. "So…many…horrors," he whimpered pathetically.

Harry smiled and said, "I think that we may have stumbled onto an idea. Hermione, I'll need you to get plenty of supplies. I have a brilliant idea."

And with those famous last words our trio sat down to plan the ultimate prank.


	10. Stories and explanations

Christmas Holidays, at Grimmauld

"Harry, may I speak with you for a moment?" Remus asked while Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were at the table working on their homework (at Hermione's insistence).

Harry had a confused look on his face but nodded and got up, following Remus into up the stairs, into the drawing room. Harry watched silently as Remus put up several spells to ensure that their conversation would indeed be private.

"Alright," Remus started, sitting in one of the arm chairs, motioning for Harry to do the same. "I think it is time you and I had a talk."

"About what?" Harry asked, still confused.

"About what you've been doing," Remus said, frowning, "First of all I want to tell you that I agree with the reasons you have for what you are doing, but I don't think you are going about it in the right way."

Harry looked at Remus, "So you think I shouldn't be trying to fix all the corruption and all-around incompetence in the Wizarding World?" Harry could not stop himself from giving Remus an incredulous look.

Remus looked at Harry and said, "That right there is exactly why we need to have this discussion. I agree with you completely that the Daily Prophet shouldn't be able to harass and slander people simply because the Ministry lets them get away with it. The Ministry shouldn't be in the pocket of several wealthy clients and death eaters shouldn't be able to buy their way out of Azkaban.

"_But, _and this is where I think you have started to go wrong, you can't do things so quickly. Right now you have thrown the Ministry into chaos, which considering Voldemort's return, is the very worst thing that could have happened. You are also planning to go after the Headmaster which would throw the entire Wizarding world into chaos. You have to understand that the people will panic; you have already caused many people to panic. You are not helping as much as you think you are—"

Harry cut Remus off here, "So you think I should let them get away with it? After everything the Ministry and Dumbledore have done—and that's just to me!—I should let them get away with it because they are important?"

Remus looked at Harry with a slightly pitying look, "Harry this is why Molly and I said you weren't ready to join the Order. It is true that you have faced a great deal more than many of the members and maybe you deserve to know what Voldemort has planned, but you do not have the maturity to be objective." When Harry looked about to object, Remus raised his hand, "Let me finish, you are a great deal more mature than your yearmates, even more so than the twins, but you are still young. You are still influenced too much by your emotions. You need to distance yourself from what you are fighting. I agree that Fudge needs to go, but now our world has been left without a leader, and when Voldemort makes his move the public won't have enough faith in our new Minister and that could lead to disaster."

Harry swallowed thickly, "I—I didn't think of that," he admitted.

"I know you didn't," Remus said gently, "And there really isn't a whole lot you can do about that now. All I am saying is that you need to start thinking about the consequences of your actions. You need to plan things ahead to ensure that something like this doesn't happen."

Harry looked at Remus consideringly, "I'm glad you told me this. I guess I haven't been thinking everything through as well as I thought. I still don't think they should just not have to answer for what they've done though."

"And nobody says that they shouldn't answer for their crimes. I'm just saying that you need to think your plans out more and maybe wait until the world has had time to stabilize itself and maybe wait until Voldemort is gone for good."

Harry smiled at Remus, "I think I will call you Juno Moneta."

It was Remus' turn to be confused, "Er…what?"

Harry snickered to himself before asking, "How well do you know Greek mythology?"

Remus, looking confused at the apparent shift in topic, said, "Not very well. I admit I never really had an interest. Why?"

"When I was younger, I didn't have any friends. In fact my cousin and his friends made it their mission to make me as miserable as possible. My only escape was in the library. I never took any books home because I know the Dursley's would destroy them. My favorite stories were Greek mythology.

"I would never claim to be an expert, but I know quite a bit about them. See, when Ron, Hermione, and I became friends, I wanted to use nicknames for them and we used the myths to do it. Neither Ron not Hermione know the stories they also didn't have an interest. We made sure we picked the absolute best names for each other.

"Ron and I named Hermione Athena after the Goddess of Wisdom. Part of it is because of how smart she is, but I also had another reason. Hermione is very competitive, and she is a bad loser. I have only ever beaten her at one test and I know she is upset about it. I honestly think that if she ever became just a little more arrogant she would curse the people that beat her. Kind of like the story where Arachne challenges Athena to a weaving contest and as punishment for winning, Arachne is turned into a spider. It is almost too easy to imagine Hermione doing that someday. I hope that day never comes.

"Ron was a little harder but we ended up calling him Aeneas. See, Aeneas was a son of Aphrodite, the goddess of love. And even though people are always going on about how powerful love is, nobody seems to think much of Aphrodite, and in the myths, nobody thinks much of her children either. But, that one man ended up surviving the fall of one empire, faces many challenges and hardships and ended up founding Rome. I think Ron could easily have the same great destiny, he just needs to find the courage to face it head on.

"It bugs me that my friends names me after the goddess of chaos and discord," At this point Harry ignored Remus' snort of amusement, "but I can't say the name doesn't fit. No matter that my intentions are much more pure than Eris' ever were I do seem to cause a fair amount of chaos. And apparently even more than I imagined.

"If people are important to me, eventually I try to assign them a nickname corresponding with Greek and Roman mythology. Ginny, I haven't been able to assign yet. She's never really talked a lot around me and so I really don't know very much about her. Neville I think will be Caerus, the god of opportunity. I don't know for sure yet, but mostly I just think he has a great opportunity, he just needs to have the courage to move forward. And there is this girl I'm just starting to get to know called Luna Lovegood. I call her Hestia, after the goddess of the hearth. She gave up her throne on Olympus in order to give Dionysus a seat. She did so in order to prevent a war among the gods and because Dionysus grew up a mortal and the gods needed the perspective of a mortal within their counsel. I think Luna has the same potential."

Remus looked slightly impressed on how detailed Harry's descriptions were and said, "I agree with your names but you still haven't explained what 'Juno Moneta' means."

Harry flushed a little, "Well I hope you don't mind but you're also getting named after a goddess. In Roman mythology Juno—Hera—the queen god and goddess of marriage and family would sometimes appear to them. She would warn them of trouble ahead which is how she got the name "Juno the Warner." I thought it appropriate considering the fact that you're always looking out for everybody's best interest."

Remus had an amused look on his face, "Well I am certainly flattered that you think so highly of me. Tell me, does Sirius have a name as well?"

Harry thought to himself, "No I actually don't. I don't know the two of you all that well yet and so I don't really have a good grasp of your personalities. Don't worry, if I can I'll name him after a goddess too."

The two laughed as the left the drawing room intending to find out when Mrs. Weasley would be done with dinner.


	11. Change of heart

After dinner, same day

"Remus?" Harry asked quietly.

Remus turned to Harry, a questioning look on his face. "Yes? What is it?"

Harry swallowed thickly before continuing, "Do you have some way of contacting Professor Dumbledore? I've been thinking about what you said earlier and I need to talk to him."

Remus looked at Harry for a few moments, seeming to be debating whether or not it would be a good idea to agree. Finally, Remus reached his decision, "Very well. I cannot guarantee that he will come immediately but I will go speak with him." And with that, Remus left the room, leaving Harry to his thoughts.

However, Harry did not have much time to think before the Headmaster came through the door, catching his attention.

"I was told you wished to speak with me?" Dumbledore stated pleasantly.

"Yes, maybe you should sit down." Harry waited for him to do so before going on, "We talked a while back on the reasons that I think you have failed as a headmaster. I think I need to tell you everything right now before we continue.

"My first year you hired a clearly incompetent teacher. More than that, I think you knew Quirell had Voldemort in the back of his head. If that is true, you knowingly had a Voldemort-possessed teacher in a school full of children that would not have been able to defend themselves. The stone itself is another concern. Why did you have it? You said that Flamel thought it might be in danger, but in six hundred years the stone never left his care and the one year it was with you it was successfully stolen by an eleven year old. You but quite possibly the most desired magical object in the entire world in a school full of children. And you claimed that it was very well protected. Need I remind you that three first year students beat every obstacle? And don't think I didn't notice that there was a test ideal for the youngest seeker in a century, the best chess player in years as well as the most logical student in Hogwarts.

"And as much as it creeps me out to even think about it, you could have caused unimaginable harm to the students in second year. Maybe you were never able to find the Chamber of Secrets. And maybe there was nothing you could have possibly done to help. But I want you to focus on Lockhart. Moving beyond his incompetency and idiocy I want you to realize what could have—and maybe did happen. You brought a man with obviously low morals into a school full of children when you knew he had a thing for memory charms. You can't deny it; I heard what you said after he lost his memory. How do you know he wasn't a pedophile? He could have been molesting students all year and getting away with it by erasing their memories.

"Third year I do not know how seriously you could have considered my safety considering you never told me a thing about Sirius. You honestly believed he wanted to kill me and yet you never tried to tell me anything about him that may have helped me to learn how his mind worked so I could have better avoided him. And as much as I hate to say it, Professor Lupin. I loved him, he was the best teacher we ever had, but he should not have been allowed into the castle. Ignoring the fact that he almost killed us because he forgot the potion that he was supposed to be taking, you need to consider the fact that he also thought Sirius was guilty. He told us in the Shack that night that he had been struggling with whether or not to tell you Sirius was an animagus. He told us, flat out, that he didn't because he didn't want to admit what he had done. He risked the entire school full of children and my own safety rather than tell you that he did something behind your back fifteen years ago. He would rather allow Sirius to sneak into the castle and into Gryffindor that admit that he was stupid when he was fifteen. You should not have hired him.

"Fourth year you didn't even try to get me out of that tournament. You threw me to the wolves and never even tried to talk to me about how I was holding up. And after the final task, you allowed a man that you have "realized at once" as clearly not being who he said he was and rather than save me the trauma of being ambushed so soon after being tortured you waited until he tried to kill me before stepping in. And though I was obviously in dire need of the Hospital Wing you took me to your office to tell you what happened. Maybe at the time I felt relieved, but reliving it so soon made it even clearer in my memories and it made the nightmares worse. Not that you would know. I had just been tortured by Voldemort, seen a classmate murdered, and saw an echo of that classmate as well as my parents and rather than try and arrange some sort of therapy you ship me off to my magic-hating relatives that I have told you repeatedly hate me and that I don't want to go back to them.

"You told me that you make mistakes, I agree with you completely. And I really do think you need to pay for them. It isn't right for you to continuously when it comes to the welfare of your students. You don't seem to care when they are being placed into danger or even when they are being verbally and emotionally abused by your teachers. Professor Snape is terrible to every student that isn't a Slytherin. He ridicules students, Gryffindor's especially, and acts like the immature, arrogant brat he so often accuses me of being.

"I don't think you should be responsible for the safety of students when you have so consistently shown them little regard. I personally think you have no business involving yourself in a great deal of things that you do involve yourself in. But—" And here Harry paused, looking as though it was difficult for him to continue speaking, "I am going to drop my charges."

Dumbledore, who had seemed to age fifty years during Harry's speech, jerked in surprise, "May I ask why?"

Harry looked at him, eyes hard, "Because of Remus. He made me see what getting rid of you would do. I will follow up sometime in the future because what you are doing isn't fair to the people trusting you with their safety or the safety of their children, but that cannot happen now. We need to be united to face Voldemort. And Remus made me realize how stupid I have been. With as many times as I have faced death, I've learned a great deal about life. But I haven't learned as much as I thought I had about the world. I haven't been as conscientious as I thought and that is going to change. It's too late to worry about the Ministry but not too late about you."

Dumbledore looked at Harry for several moments before saying, "It fills me with pride to hear that you have grown wiser to the consequences of your actions. And it pains me deeply to know how deeply I have wronged my students. I can only say that I always had the best of intentions."

Harry snorted darkly, "Yea well the road to hell is paved with good intentions. You have an unseemly amount of power for a headmaster. You have been playing god to people for too long. You act as though you know what is best for everyone and you ignore all evidence that support the fact that you are wrong. However "safe" you think I am at the Dursley's think about the fact that I have never been in more danger than when I am at Hogwarts. And how "safe" am I from my relatives? Because I pretended to do magic, my aunt tried to hit me in the head with a frying pan. And I've never been able to decide whether or not you knew about the cupboard. My first letter was addressed to it. And just looking at me is all the proof you need to know that I am obviously not getting the care I should at home. The fact that Ron and the twins had to rescue me in second year is proof of that. But you've never listened to any of that. You were just so sodding convinced that you knew what you were doing.

"Same with Sirius, you forced him into a home he clearly resented and despite the fact that _everyone _could see how badly it was affecting his mind you never let him even go outside. How is that any different than being in prison? If not for the lack of dementors, I'd say it's worse! There are a lot more memories attached to this house as well as his mum and Kreacher there to help drive him mad. But you ignore that too because it's all part of your "master plan." You worry too much on whether or not people are "safe" that you don't stop to consider how much they are being hurt."

Dumbledore's gaze was heavy as he spoke, "I was only trying to help."

Harry looked at the headmaster with a sudden pity. "I know you were. You just haven't gone about it in a good way of done as good a job of listening as you should have. But, you can still change that. I want you to answer for what you've done. Now simply isn't the time for that. However, I fully intend to take you up on it once the danger is passed. Until then you should do your best to try and make up for what you've done." At this, Harry broke off, biting his lip to keep from speaking further.

Seeing this, Dumbledore grew curious, "What is it, child?"

Harry let out a long breath. "I'm trying to do the right thing by not going through with your trial right now. And I know that taking you down right now could not possibly end well, but there is a very large part of me that cannot stand the thought of you having further opportunity to make people suffer for your carelessness. I would like to believe that you really will change for the better now but I know you won't. After over fifty years of having the power you have I sincerely doubt that the fact that one student is disappointed in you is going to change you. But, for better or worse, this is my decision."

With that Harry left the room, not allowing Dumbledore a chance to reply.


	12. Tell it like it is

"I bet you think you're so clever, don't you Potter?" Malfoy snarled, stalking up to the Gryffindor table during breakfast.

Harry looked at Malfoy with a thoroughly bored expression. "Can I help you, Malfoy?"

Malfoy flushed at being so casually dismissed as unimportant before saying, "You think you're being clever at trying to mess with the world but little Gryffindors like you have no idea how to handle things like the Ministry. Leave that to the Slytherins."

Harry looked up at him and said in an amused voice, "You know, I've never really understood people like you. The whole premise of your house is that you're sly, cunning and willing to do anything to achieve your own ends. And the lot of you go around shouting about how sly and cunning you are. But tell me this, how is telling the world you are sly and cunning in the least bit sly or cunning?"

At seeing Malfoy's confused look, Harry continued, "What I mean is, isn't telling someone you are likely to use them for your own benefit completely counterproductive? If you are all supposed to be so sneaky, why are you advertising that to everyone? Seems as if that should be the last thing you tell people. It is so much harder to use people when they are expecting you to try. It seems to me that the true Slytherins are the ones that aren't Slytherin."

Turning to address the entire hall, whioch had fallen silent and had been watching the confrontation, Harry said, "If a true Slytherin knew that simply being in Slytherin would cause people to be suspicious of your every move and nobody would ever trust you to be anything but an evil scumbag, would they willingly go there? I think not. I believe that a truly cunning person could convince the Sorting Hat to sort them into another house. I did."

Harry couldn't help snorting as the entire hall seemed to gasp in shock. "Please, you would think that my actions so far this year would have given me away. The hat really wanted me to be in Slytherin, told me I could be great, but a combination of not wanting to be anywhere near an inbred little git like Malfoy—"

At this Malfoy let out an angry shout of, "Take that back, Potter!"

Harry looked at Malfoy incredulously, "What you can dish it out but you can't take it? You have been insulting mine, Ron's and Hermione's parents since we started school. In fact you regularly go on about how my parents' got what was coming to them and that I'm going to meet the same end if I don't wisen up." Harry paused here to enjoy the looks of fury being directed at Malfoy, how was cowering already.

"But you want me to take back my statement? Why? It's true. I learned about family trees this past break and I was told very clearly that all purebloods are related. Ron told me second year you all would have died out if not for marrying muggles. And I happen to know for a fact that your grandparents were cousins. And that makes you inbred. Just the fact that all purebloods are related makes every single one of you inbred. There isn't a point to denying it. And the fact that you are all so proud of the fact is seriously disturbing. In fact, muggles have made it illegal to marry your cousins because it can be bad for the children. It makes them more susceptible to sickness."

Malfoy stood there looking utterly shocked at Harry's well-reasoned argument and before he could think of some kind of comeback, Harry continued, "Now as I was saying, in addition to not wanting to be near Malfoy I am smart enough and cunning enough to know that nothing good could possibly come from being in Slytherin. On the train here I learned all I needed to know: Dumbledore, who you all revere as if he is the second coming of Christ, was a Gryffindor and therefore that's where all the 'good' people go. And "there isn't a witch or wizard who went bad that wasn't in Slytherin." That's all I needed to know to know not to be in it.

"In addition I am going to correct that stupid idea. Voldemort was in Slytherin, there's no getting around that. But Sirius Black, recently innocent, but whom many believed to be seriously evil was in Gryffindor, but nobody seemed to notice that cause all Gryffindors have the sun shining out of their asses. Peter Pettigrew was, and is, evil and he was also a Gryffindor. He's also in Voldemort's inner circle.

"So if two of the 'good guys' could be presumably—and one definitely—be on the ark side then why couldn't some of the 'bad guys' be on the light side? And while on that note, the notion of light and dark is bullshit. The Avada Kedavra is thought to be incredibly dark but what if it was used as a mercy killing? If somebody were in so much pain and there was no way to save them and you knew for a fact they had hours of nothing but agonizing pain to look forward to, would putting them out of their misery be wrong? And the Ministry doesn't seem to be all too concerned with using the Cruciatus curse as a means of interrogation, and before anybody accuses me of making that up, I've spoken to the head of the DMLE and she told me it is authorized in extreme cases. And 'light' magic. Let's just consider the summoning spell. Perfectly innocent, right? What could possibly be the danger of learning how to make your bag fly to you? What if you used the spell to summon someone's heart? Would it be okay? Why not? It's a 'light' spell."

Harry paused here to consider his next words. While doing so he noticed that the majority of the hall seemed to be considering his words. The Ravenclaw table in particular looked very excited at the potential new topics for debates. "That, however, is neither here nor there. What I am trying to do is force the Wizarding world to grow the hell up. The sixteenth century had been over for a long time and none of you seem to realize it. You hold on to seriously outdated traditions and I think it needs to stop.

"More than that you all need to think for yourselves. The majority of you all subscribe to what is called the 'mob mentality.' This is when you allow yourself to be influenced by what everybody else is doing. My first year none of you would leave me alone. I kept getting lost because people would follow me around in order to get a better look. And this is what almost everybody did till I lost all those points. Then I was the school pariah. Not even my Quidditch team stood by me, the didn't even acknowledge I had a name—the just called me 'the Seeker.' But once I saved the school I was amazing again.

"Second year, even though Malfoy was the one going around telling muggleborns that they would be next and that it was a shame no one had died yet, when _he _summoned a snake in a room full of children that wouldn't be able to defend themselves and I told it not to attack anyone, I was the one that became the most feared student in school. And it stayed that way until my best friend was attacked. Once I saved the school suddenly nobody really believed I had anything to do with the attacks, funny enough.

"Fourth year everybody hated me for being in a tournament I didn't want to be in. Nobody listened to me constantly saying that I wanted nothing to do with it because that would entail actually having your own mind.

"And this year despite the fact that a lot of you have known me for years, you all believe the Prophet without considering the fact that you have never heard me lie and I have never come off as mentally unstable before.

"I want you all to stop just blindly listening to a rag that is so obviously controlled by the Ministry and just feeding you propaganda. You all need to start paying attention! The Ministry is corrupt. Dumbledore does not have your best interests at heart. And you need to accept that. The basic foundation of a good government is one that the people are always suspicious of. If they have to explain themselves to people they won't get away with as much as they have. And to the people that just sit there and wait while things happen around them, there is a famous quote among muggles: "If you aren't part of the solution you are part of the problem." You have made the problem worse by ignoring it. I fixed the government as best as I am able, you all have to pitch in and be better about it. I've told you all just how much the headmaster has failed at keeping you safe, now you have to be on guard and not blindly expect people to be watching over you."

Harry looked at the entire hall, sighed quietly and said, "I am not a miracle worker. I will not fight for a world that will not fight for itself. You want something done? Do it yourself. I will be there to support you every step of the way, but that doesn't mean you can make me into this hero that you expect to solve all of your problems. It doesn't work that way. I won't do it any longer. You need to take responsibility for your own safety."

With that Harry sat down and pointedly ignored the rest of the hall as they sat there silently, contemplating his words.


	13. Clarifications and alliances

"Harry? Can I ask you something?" Ron asked later that day on the way to the library to do homework.

Harry looked at Ron, confused and said, "Sure. What about?"

Ron seemed to be trying to consider his words which immediately put Harry on guard. "Well…I was just wondering about something you said earlier. What did you mean about not fighting for people anymore? What changed? I know that we shouldn't be expecting you to fight while we sit around and drink tea, but are you really not gonna help people anymore?"

Harry seemed shocked—and offended—that Ron had thought that. "Of course not! That isn't what I said at all." He steadfastly ignored the blatantly eavesdropping people around them. "If there is anything I can do to help someone who is in danger I will. I have never regretted saving Hermione and Ginny despite the fact I could have easily died.

"My point is that why should I—a fifteen year old completely average student—be the hope of the Wizarding World? We know that I am supposedly the only person who can beat him but does that mean I should be alone out there? This world is my home now and I want to keep it safe but that doesn't mean I should have to do everything! Why can't the people fight too? The number of people sitting on their arses doing nothing probably outnumber the Death Eaters ten to one. With those kinds of odds the battles would not be nearly as dangerous.

"And who says there needs to be any major battles at all? Imagine one Death Eater is spotted and rather than running around like chickens with their heads cut off people actually did something? The world would be a whole lot safer then."

Ron nodded slowly, "So you just want them to help?"

Harry nodded rapidly, "Absolutely. Honestly, wizards just need to get a friggin' clue. I'm tired of the safety of the world being on my shoulders. And there is no reason it should be! Maybe I am the only one who can beat Voldemort but nobody said the Death Eaters were unbeatable. I will not go into fight completely defenseless because people were too scared to leave their house."

Hermione spoke up suddenly from where she had been listening quietly, "Don't you think you are being a little harsh? I agree that they should be contributing more but they are afraid to lose the people they care about and do not want to be hurt."

Harry scoffed, "And I do? If you believe in something you should be willing to fight for it. It is cowardly to sit back and do nothing. Pettigrew said he wasn't brave enough to stand up to Voldemort, imagine if all the people could just take a stand—"

Hermione cut him off, "People are scared!"

Harry spoke over her, "I am too! But you know what? I'm doing something anyway. You and Ron are always saying how I'm so much braver than you two but I still get scared. Courage is not the absence of fear; it is what you do when you are afraid that makes you brave. I choose to fight, but I will not fight a losing battle. And if the entire war comes down to me fighting alone it will be a losing battle."

Ron frowned at Harry, "Will you stop saying you'll be fighting alone? You know me and Hermione will be there. We told you, you can't get rid of us."

Harry just smiled at his two friends, "You're right. But I don't think you realize how dangerous this is. Being so close to death…I can't tell you what it's like. And I can't help you be ready for it. Now come on, I had a good idea for a prank."

The next morning the trio made sure to wait until after the twins had left the common room to start the prank. They waited until they heard shouts coming from below them and then they rushed out with the rest of the Gryffindors to see their handiwork.

The initial shouts of panic had by then transformed into whoops of joy; the stairs had somehow been turned into water slides! All the Gryffindors indulged themselves until they heard a very distinctive shout, "FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY!"

The twins paled as McGonagall approached, "We swear it wasn't us, Professor."

McGonagall's nostrils flared, "I suppose you think I am an idiot? The two of you are the only pranksters in Hogwarts that are capable of this."

Looks of dawning comprehension appeared on the twins' faces and they glared at Harry and his friends. Harry waved at them with a smirk.

McGonagall followed their looks and when she saw Harry she said, "Don't even try to put the blame on Mr. Potter. Despite his recent…trouble he has never so much as pranked a student. And now you think you can get out of trouble by blaming him?" McGonagall dragged the twins after her to see the headmaster.

The trio waited until she was gone before bursting into laughter. Neville walked up to them and quietly said, "How did you do that? I know you guys have been playing pranks for years, how do none of the teacher's know?"

Harry looked at Neville and slung an arm across his shoulders, "That Neville is the most brilliant part. We get away with it because honestly we aren't stupid enough to get caught. For years we've mimicked the twins or Peeves' style so nobody would ever even think to blame us. Now we have four years of proof backing us that we aren't pranksters. Even if people figure out we're doing it, they won't be looking at us because they know we've never done anything like it."

Neville gaped at him in awe, "You really are Slytherin. That's brilliant."

Harry looked at Neville, as if searching for something, apparently he found it because he said, "Neville, how would you like to hit Malfoy where it hurts?"

Neville blushed, "What?"

Harry looked amused, "I meant his pride, what did you think?" Ignoring Neville's sputtering he said, "I am inviting you to join us in our next prank against Malfoy. I daresay you own him for first year. I extend to you an invitation, no one would ever suspect you."

Neville considered Harry's words and said, "Well I think I shall have to accept. But what would that entail?"

Harry grinned, "You just leave that to us. We'll tell you what you need to know but until you have learned a good innocent expression we can't tell you much for the sake of plausible deniability."

The trio left them so that they could plan the prank and therefore missed the look of utter horror on Neville's face as he contemplated what he had just done.


	14. Downfall of the obedient

That weekend when Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville were working on the perfect revenge prank for Malfoy when they were approached by McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter, the headmaster would like to see you in his office." She said after a quick greeting. When they all moved to stand she said, "_Just_ Mr. Potter."

Harry looked at his friends, shrugged, and followed McGonagall out. "Why does the Headmaster want to see me?" He asked as soon as they had left the common room.

McGonagall pursed her lips, "I'm afraid the headmaster is overstepping his bounds again. I must admit I am looking forward to seeing how you handle this." When they reached the gargoyle she said, "Acid pops."

They quickly ascended the stairs and entered the office. Dumbledore smiled at them, and pointedly ignored Harry's scoff when he said, "Ah, Harry my boy."

Harry, deciding he might as well at least try to be polite, said, "Professor McGonagall said you wanted to see me?"

Dumbledore sighed heavily and said, "I'm afraid so my boy. I would like to speak with you about the summer holidays. I know you wish to spend the time with your godfather, but I'm afraid I must insist you return to the Dursleys."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "And why must you insist, dare I ask?"

"I know that despite my clear instructions to the contrary, you have been informed of the prophecy. Therefore you must realize how much danger you are in. Your aunt's house is the only safe place for you. When your mother died she placed a protection on you, so long as you call home a place where your mother's blood resides, Voldemort cannot touch you. And so you must return."

Harry looked at the old man, wondering if he had just heard right. "That is the biggest load of crap I have ever heard. First off let's address the fact that I _don't _consider Privet drive to be my home. I never have. When I was younger I honestly did wish I would be taken to an orphanage. And since I found out I was a wizard, Privet Drive has become this prison I have to endure before I can return to my home—Hogwarts.

"And if this protection is in my blood, wouldn't Privet Drive be unsafe? Voldemort took my blood which means he could get into the house which means the only thing I would be protected from is Death Eaters and they have orders not to kill me.

"And how is Privet Drive safer than Grimmauld? Blood protection aside I would be completely defenseless if attacked. The only magical being nearby is Mrs. Figg and she wouldn't be much help. Let's assume the house is protected, what happens when we leave? You can't really expect all of us to never leave the house. All that needs to happen is one of us walking into the street and then we're screwed. And all they really need to do is find where my uncle works, hit him with and Imperious curse and tell him to kill me.

"And even if they don't do that, Pettigrew obviously knows a spell to blow things up, what stops them from just standing across the street and blowing the house up? And it isn't like the place is well hidden; anybody could find us by looking in a phone book.

"Now tell me how that is safer than the headquarters of the Order of the Pheonix, full of people that can use magic and unplottable and protected by you as a secret keeper. There is almost no way for Death Eaters to find me there and even if they do I will have a much better chance of surviving with actual aurors around."

Dumbledore sat there gaping for a moment before floundering for some response, "But my boy, surely you miss your family."

Harry glared at him before saying, "First of all I'm not your boy. Second, I do miss my family, that's why I want to stay with them."

Dumbledore looked confused, "But I thought you didn't want to spend the summer with the Durselys?"

Harry smirked, "I don't. I said I want to spend the summer with my family. I've never considered the Dursleys to be my family. Relatives, sure, family never."

Dumbledore frowned, "Now don't you think that's a little unfair of you? There's no reason for you to be so harsh."

Harry looked at him incredulously, "No reason! I have every right! The Dursley house has four bedrooms, Dudley was given two and I was put in the cupboard under the stairs. My aunt made me cook and clean while Dudley was able to sit around and stuff his face. I got in trouble and I would be locked in my cupboard without food. I was starved, bullied by my cousin and my uncle and my aunt has been known to try and hit me with frying pans. And this summer my uncle strangled me because he thought I'd done magic! So don't tell me I'm being harsh."

Dumbledore and McGonagall stared at Harry in shock, although McGonagall did look a lot more horrified, Dumbledore looked almost as if he had already known. Harry observed this and wondered how much of what went on at Privet Drive the headmaster knew about.

Dumbledore tried again, "Surely you exaggerate. Your aunt and uncle –"

"Hate me," Harry interrupted. "My uncle told me he would hope for the death penalty at my hearing this summer. They always tell me I'm a huge burden. My aunt hated my mother too, the first time she ever mentioned her was when she shouted that she was a freak. And the only reason my summers have been as pleasant as they have been is because first year they didn't know I couldn't use magic and after third year I never told them that Sirius was innocent. I have to blackmail them into leaving me alone; does that sound like a loving family to you?"

Dumbledore was obviously trying to come up with an argument but seemed unable to. Finally he sighed, "I suppose you are right. Perhaps your aunt and uncle are not suitable guardians for you. But why did you not mention any of this before now?"

Harry looked at him coolly, "I have, you just haven't been listening. Why do you think I never wanted to go back? Didn't Hagrid tell you they never told me what I was, how my parents died or anything about them? I've never had that look of someone who is well cared for and second year I had to be rescued from my relatives. What part of this doesn't sound suspicious? And I've talked with Ron and Hermione, they say my death defying stunts are part of my childhood because despite the fact that a lot of it is trying to help people, I really just don't really care if I get hurt. Hermione said that because of how I was raised I don't really have that self-preservation because I was raised to believe my life was worthless.

"But you know what? That stops now. I will still help people but I'm not going to throw my life away when people are there to help. And I'm not going to listen to you because you are you. Too many people just accept what you say because of who you are. You don't have any right to tell me who to live with and I really don't understand why you were the one to decide where I was placed after my parents died. But what's done is done and it can't be changed. What can be changed is how much influence you have in my life. And right now, that influence is limited to how I serve detention. If that's all I'm leaving now." And before Dumbledore could say anything, Harry strode out of the office without a single backwards glance.


	15. Do Something

Several days later Harry was still fuming over what Dumbledore had tried to do. Because of his bad mood it took him several minutes after arriving to the Great Hall to notice that it was utterly silent and that most of the occupants were staring at him.

Harry snapped, "WHAT?" And most of the students looked away but Hermione was suddenly beaming at him.

"Oh, Harry, it's wonderful!" She cried.

Harry felt so confused, "What is?"

She simply handed him the _Daily Prophet _which displayed the bold headline _Ministry Declares the Return of You-Know-Who. _

Harry felt stunned. He had been trying to work on the smaller issues and hadn't yet even really gotten around to trying to convince people about the truth about Voldemort. He asked, "What brought this on?"

Hermione was too excited to wait for him to read and said, "Madame Bones has been appointed acting Minister and she said that with as clearly incompetent as the previous Minister was she is considering everything he said to be false, including his declaration that you were lying. She also said that though you could be lying, something she says she will determine soon, we really can't afford to take the chance that he really is back and we aren't doing anything about it."

Harry was stunned. People were actually _thinking _for once! This was incredible! He couldn't help but wonder though, "That's great and all but do they actually intend to do anything about it?"

Ron jumped in now, "Yeah! The auror program is going to be better trained and is going to start preparing for war. Plus since the dementors sided with You-Know-Who last time and can't be trusted this time they're going to increase the security around Azkaban—"

Ron clearly wasn't finished speaking but Hermione cut him off by saying, "Madame Bones is trying to push for trials to prove whether or not the people who got off last time by saying they were under the imperius curse really were or not. She says that she believes it to be fair because the people who have lived with suspicion ever since can finally truly clear their name and there is really only one reason to refuse to testify about whether or not they were forced. This means that all the Death Eaters who got off free will finally pay!"

Harry felt like he had just won the lottery. He didn't think that even someone as competent as Amelia Bones who was clearly brilliant would be enough to convince this stubborn culture that seemed so determined to shoot themselves in the foot.

Malfoy stormed over and shouted, "Look what you've done Potter! You've ruined everything!"

Harry looked at Malfoy coldly, "Actually I think this is the best thing that could possibly have happened."

Malfoy looked ready to interrupt, but Harry didn't give him an opportunity. "This needed to happen. Because so many Death Eaters got off free they were able to teach their bigotry and so-called superiority to a whole new generation. Just look at you. I have yet to hear a single original thought from you in the five years I've known you. It's always "My father" this or "My father" that. I don't think you even know how to think for yourself. You are trying so hard to be like your father and if he had been convicted of his crimes and sent to Azkaban when he should have you might not be such an insufferable child!"

Malfoy turned an ugly shade of red but Harry plowed on, "You want to be a Death Eater like your dad because he has been manipulating you. Did he ever tell you what being a Death Eater was like? I saw him with his followers. He tortured them. Pettigrew cut off his whole hand to personally revive Voldemort and as thanks he left Pettigrew writhing on the ground as he waited for the others to show up. And when they did he tortured them for it"

Several people, including Draco, paled considerably. "Being a Death Eater isn't about glory or even about blood supremacy. Voldemort himself is a half-blood." Harry was forced to pause due to all the gasps and vehement denials. "He looked at the rest of the hall dispassionately. "Look it up. His name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. It's an anagram for 'I Am Lord Voldemort.' He even told his followers that night that they were in the presence of his muggle father's grave. And besides, how does thinking yourself superior due to your blood turn into mass genocide of every other creature in existence? Seriously, you people seem to oppress every other creature that exists and then you wonder why no one is ever on your side. I wonder why centaurs and goblins despise you." He said bitingly sarcastic.

"But that's not even the point. How could denying criminals who never paid for their crimes access to key parts of the Ministry possibly ruin anything? I think this will save the world from plunging into another "dark time" that all the people who were a part of the last war seem so terrified of. Maybe, just maybe, when people realize that it won't pay to be a Death Eater, that they aren't going to get off scott-free by claiming they were forced without any proof to support their claim, maybe they won't support a psychotic Dark Lord bent on genocide.

"And its ridiculous how many people are going to be indignant about this. If you look around and think about it, it seems more and more to me that my innocent godfather was the only one to ever be punished for being a Death Eater. That isn't right. It isn't _fair_. And don't try and tell me that life isn't fair because I know that all too well. If life was fair my parents would be alive. If life was fair I would have grown up with my godfather who clearly loves me. If life was fair I wouldn't have spent 10 years with magic-hating relatives that were determined to 'squash the nonsense' out of me."

Harry was momentarily taken aback when what sounded almost like a gasp of denial and horror came from_ Dumbledore _of all people but he continued, "If life was fair after the first time the headmaster showed how little he cared about the students' safety he would have been sacked. If life was fair we wouldn't be suffering through a c tradition of incompetent DADA teachers. If life was fair I—a fifteen year old orphan with little real knowledge of the wizarding world—wouldn't be forced to be the one to save the world because no one else wants to get off their arse and do something.

"Nothing about my life is fair. And I've learned to live with it. Your father being outed as the murdering lowlife he is is fair. The Minister being sacked for all-around incompetence is fair. Dumbledore eventually paying for his hand in endangering every student in this castle is fair. Not having the whole wizarding world demand you save them while they all wait in their homes content to praise me when I am a "hero" and ostracize me when they are told I am dark and then love me again when apparently I wasn't quite as evil or crazy or a liar as everyone thought. I am done just accepting all the injustice. It needs to stop. I am not going to be a sacrificial lamb. I am not going to walk to my death so that nobody else has to do anything."

There was a distinctly heavy silence ringing through the entire hall as everyone absorbed the words. Everyone looked at Harry and saw many things in that moment. They saw a great leader that they would be glad to follow. They saw a frightened child that was drowning in other people's expectations. They saw someone their own age who was clearly be thrown to the wolves in the hopes that they may be left alone. Above all though, they saw a soldier, and that disturbed them more than anything else. He was _their age! _How had this happened? Why didn't anybody do anything? And why did it take a teenager to point out everything that was wrong with their world?

Harry looked at Draco, who now looked thoughtful rather than pissed off, and said, "Before you try and accuse me of anything, next time try and think about it. Forget about your dad, are you satisfied with the person you are right now? Do you really want to be this person? If so than you should prepare yourself because you are not going to get the easy road your father did. I intend to ensure that all Death Eaters have as hard a time as possible. And I intend to make sure that that as few people as possible get hurt this time.

"I am honestly afraid of what's coming. We need to secure our freedom but the price for freedom must always be paid in blood. I don't want anyone to die. But I won't stand by and do nothing. Martin Luther King Jr said it best: "Freedom is never voluntarily given by the oppressor; it must be demanded by the oppressed." I intend to demand my freedom. And that shouldn't ruin anything other than the bigoted idea that if you are not the ideal standard you should lead as miserable a life as possible as punishment for being born."

Harry glanced at the staff table and met Dumbledore's eyes, "Nothing worth having comes easy. And we won't make it if we don't remove the parts of society that are poisoning the rest. To prevent Voldemort taking over we need to actually do something rather than wait for him to come to us. And after that we need to remove all the corrupt practices and get rid of the people who allowed it to happen the first time and then did nothing when they saw it begin again."

Harry addressed the hall again. "Don't pick a messiah. I am not an almighty savior. Dumbledore has never shown any concern for any of our safety. The Ministry has its own agenda. Voldemort just wants to see the world burn. Try actually finding out what is going on and then decide what you should do about it. You know Voldemort is back. Do something about it. You know I won't fight if everybody expects me to do it alone. Do something about it. You know that you might die. Do something about it."

Harry paused and looked around before he finished, desperation clear in his voice. "Please," he pleaded, tired beyond belief, "just do something."


End file.
